


Lucifer's Ring

by SA_AO3



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_AO3/pseuds/SA_AO3
Summary: This follows on from Growing Up Trixie. Adding to the speculation about what the ring does or stands for.
Relationships: Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Malcolm Graham, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie & Malcolm Graham, Trixie Espinoza & Azrael, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm is one of the most interesting villains written and portrayed. I think Scarlett Estevez could have a lot of fun acting out this story.

The ring on Malcolm’s hand shone black in the night, as he raised his arm, blade in hand. 

When Trixie saw the ring, she hesitated, half-calling out, “Lucifer?” 

Then an incredible shock came over her. 

She was in a void, with all her nightmares and the vague feeling of unease. A thin sliver of a needle about to pierce a massively dense iron boulder – always hovering, always anticipating, always cowering before a result that would be unimaginably awful, but never materialized.

A room in a house with no escape but false doors that led to smaller rooms and coming back to that first room, but it was already a changed room, someone else’s room. And this go-round room stealing room swapping would continue. It was most odd and unsettling. And the other occupants in the house were hostile and sneaky, laying traps for her though it didn’t matter, and did not give them any pleasure either. 

There was darkness, and there were shadows. 

She felt Malcolm, rather than heard him. He was glowering with malice, “I’m not letting you go.” 

“Mum...? Dad...?” Where were they?”

Nothing. 

Come to think of it, where was she?

She tries to call out, but her throat doesn’t make the sounds she wants it to make. Her legs feel leaden as if she’s turned into that immensely dense iron boulder waiting for the thin, tense needle to break on it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Azrael heard that she had a nephew, she was very excited. Oh wow, that’s new! She didn't particularly like dealing with death all the time, and a birth makes a nice change. Plus, she was an aunt! How cool was that? She headed over to the house as soon as she had a moment to spare. 

But when she got to the street, she hesitated. Should she knock on the front door and introduce herself? She wasn’t sure if Linda knew about her. She wasn’t sure if Amenadiel would fight her, thinking she was there for Charlie or Linda. She paced the sidewalk while she weighed her options. Maybe she should wait for everyone to fall asleep, then just peep in. 

Before she could decide, she saw a familiar figure running out of the house with fear hanging over her. A shadowy figure was in pursuit. A flash of metal whizzed through the air. There was a yell by the shadowy figure but it kept moving towards the girl. 

“Look out, Trixie!” she wanted to yell. The figure reached Trixie and raised an arm. Azrael wasn’t supposed to interfere in human matters, but at the very last moment, she thought, “What the heck.” She dashed over to shield Trixie from the blow. 

There was a crash and tumble as Amenadiel hurled himself onto Malcolm. Azrael pushed Trixie out of harm’s way but got caught in Amenadiel’s momentum. “Oof!” She heard a dull crunch.

It was an unequal fight, of course, with Amenadiel pummeling the assailant. He stopped short at a final blow. The figure was a raggedy looking lump, but still, it emitted a manic laugh. Then, a gun shot rang out. The figure slumped over and was still. 

The ring slipped from Malcolm’s finger and clattered to the ground, wobbling a little before disappearing from sight. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azrael is winded, but her reflex is to collar the dead. Her arm shoots out to grab the spirit, but her wrist looks all wrong. Her hand has no strength, it flops like a flag in still air. Only her brother could hurt her like that, that big lug. She groans, “Ah crap!” thinking how it would slow her down. She would recover of course, but slower than she would have liked. 

Her injury distracts her for a second, then she realizes she’s lost sight of the spirit. “Ah, crap!” she says again. Seeing Amenadiel tend to Trixie, she shakes off her concern and mutters “Job first, job first” and gives chase. “Should be easy to catch, they never get far.” 

But when Azrael reaches the end of the street, she frowns, realizing that there’s nothing there. She moves through the air, circles round, covering her usual radius. 

“It couldn’t have gotten that far....”

She widens her search, looking for the escapee. “Very strange. There’s something odd, something missing….” She frowns, wondering why things are not what they should be. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In that moment when the ring was raised, Lucifer hears a young voice call his name, “Lucifer?”

In that moment, Lucifer senses that the ring is lost and that something has happened to Trixie, “Urchin?” 

Not waiting for an answer, he scoops up the sleeping Chloe and takes her back home. As he gently sets her on the sofa, he whispers, “Something’s not right. You stay here. I have to get back.” A swish and he’s gone. 

Chloe stirs, she blinks, adjusting to the surroundings which are familiar, yet disorientating. The phone rings. It’s Linda, whose voice is quavering, “Sorry, sorry… an intruder… I’m so sorry, Chloe.” 

Chloe is aghast. Her heart feels as if it’s going to burst through her body. She knows that no ordinary intruder can get past the defences put up by Linda and Amenadiel. And yet, here it is, it’s happening. They’re coming for her. Coming for her family. She feels her insides going rotten. 

This is bad. This is my fault. I neglected Trixie… to hang out with… with… a boyfriend. Ugh. Total selfishness. Just thinking about myself. I left her unprotected. Dragged her into this mess. This can’t go on. 

She holds her head, bowed down with pain and guilt. Her head feels like those cartoon characters when they’ve been hit by the giant anvil – absurdly swollen and unimaginably painful. 

All the thoughts that have been building up, come crashing down on her. At the very least, she should do everything to make sure Trixie grew up right. She should concentrate on her career, get that promotion, get Trixie to a good college…. She should be spending time with her daughter. She had vowed to be different from her mother who was absent most of the time, but at this moment, oh, she felt bad… perhaps she wasn’t that different, after all.

But … what was Lucifer then? Just a passing stranger to spend time with? What was that overwhelming feeling she had when she was with him or heard his voice? Was he the love of her life – what does that even mean? If she went to Heaven, which was out of bounds for Lucifer, would that still be Heaven? Was Heaven “perfection”, apart from that? Was there a scale of heaven-ness? 

She tries her best to work it out logically, but can’t reconcile what she thinks, versus what she feels. In the end, she sadly concludes that she is just a human, and that if she has a choice at all, in the end, no matter what, she would choose family over anything – or anybody – else. 

Whichever way Chloe looks at her situation, whether it is now or later, she comes to the same conclusion, “Lucifer, this has to end.”


	2. Trixie Away

Azrael circles back to Linda’s house to look for clues. She can’t find anything that would help her. She sits up in a tree and ponders, “That thing… uhh, it felt … familiar….” 

“It was going after Trixie with fierce intent. With malice and cunning. Trixie, of all people! What could she have done to piss off someone so badly? She’s just a kid,” Azrael shakes her head. 

Weird. 

Yeah, and what was that all about – that laugh when it must have hurt, with Amenadiel thumping it so hard. Azrael rubs her injured wrist. 

Hang on… Azrael draws in a sharp breath. Now she remembers… there was a faint whiff… the signature of madness. She gasps, she remembers… ahh! the aircraft hangar, the first time she met Trixie.

So. He has somehow managed to return to the earthly plane. That would have taken extreme cunning, propelled by extreme hatred. Those who were at his moment of death became his greatest enemies – Lucifer, Chloe, and yes, Trixie.

The ghastly realization hits Azrael, “It hasn’t run away at all. It’s here for revenge!” She dashes to the hospital. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Trixie comes to, she feels woozy. Her vision seems veiled but Rae Rae is there, beckoning her to follow. They move through corridors and come to large double doors with the neon sign blurrily showing, “No Exit”. Trixie can’t quite register this, but continues to follow Rae Rae. 

They’re in darkness, maybe a tunnel, with a weak light in the distance. Trixie walks with Rae Rae, guided more by sense than sight. A rumbling sound comes closer, gaining in speed and volume. Two large fierce-looking hounds leap at Rae Rae and Trixie, knocking them over. 

Rae Rae, gasps for air, then laughs “Hahahaha Bear! Hiya, Bus!” She hugs and kisses the two huge dogs which are both excited to welcome their visitors. Trixie gets included in the cuddles too as the two dogs circle round playfully. 

“Oh good, I knew they would like you.” 

Trixie, “Oh! Cool! I wish Mum would let me have a dog! I’ve been bugging her.” She puts out her hand enthusiastically, in response to the dogs extending their paws in greeting. Their tongues hang out goofily. Trixie laughs. 

Although the dogs are big softies with Trixie and Azrael, they stay alert to the shadowy figures in the background, occasionally growling a warning if the shadows come too close. 

From the layered darkness, a figure appears. The shadows scatter, whispering in the wind. 

The hounds stop fussing around Trixie. They sit upright, obedient and alert. 

Trixie perks up as the silhouette and gait look familiar. 

“Lucifer! You’re here!” 

Lucifer is taken aback. He had heard her call and now she’s here? 

He tries to be his cheerful, suave self. “Hello, Urchin. What brings you here?”  
Meanwhile, glaring at Azrael. 

Trixie points to Azrael, “My friend brought me… “ and noticing the exchange of looks between the two, asks, “You know Rae Rae, don’t you?”

“Ah…. We work together. Sometimes.” 

Trixie, brightening, “Oh yes of course.” She looks around, squinting at the shadows. “Umm… where are we, exactly?” 

Lucifer hesitating, mouths a half-truth, “Uh, we’re in the Archival section… where the old cases are. I’m following up on a lead…. Research.” 

Trixie nods and before she can frame the next question, the dogs relax and fuss around her. She’s delighted and turns her attention to them. 

Lucifer worried, upset, whispers to Azrael, “Azrael, why have you brought her here? She doesn't belong.” 

“I had to, Lu.” Azrael hangs her head, and confesses, “I lost a malevolent. No one escapes me, but uh, I couldn’t track him. I recognized him though - It’s that aircraft hangar guy. Same crazy nutter.”

Lucifer nods, “Malcolm.” He frowns, “He’s got my ring.” 

Rae Rae now understands, “Ah… that’s why.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then she wrinkles up her nose, recoiling a little, “Thought I’d lost it.” 

Lucifer says, “Tell me what happened.” So Azrael fills him in. 

“He was attacking Trixie when we stopped him. I’ve never seen something so…so… um, intense.”

Lucifer looks at her, dreading what she is going to say next. 

“Lu, he won’t rest till he gets her.”

She then takes a deep breath, as she has to convince her brother this is a good idea. “I figure the last place he would look for her, is here.” 

Lucifer reluctantly begins to see the logic. 

Azrael continues ruefully, “I couldn’t have brought him in, either.” She holds up her hand and tries to make a fist, but is unable to. “Bumped into Amenadiel. Literally. He’s … uh… hefty.”

Despite knowing that Azrael would be ok, of course she would be, Lucifer still can’t help being concerned for his younger sibling. 

Azrael smiles reassuringly, “It’s ok, I just have to rest it for a day.” 

Lucifer nods, “Alright, leave it to me. You stay and keep Trixie safe. Don’t let her meet anyone or wander around, or she’ll be stuck here…uh…permanently.”

Azrael lamely teases him, “You were going to say, ‘for good’, weren’t you?”

Lucifer gives a sad, wry smile.


	3. The Break

Malcolm’s spirit hid under the ring, escaping Azrael’s scrutiny. All the way to the hospital, the ring stayed snug in Trixie’s jeans watch pocket, with Malcolm figuring out what to do next. He was familiar with the sirens of the police cars and ambulance, the rattle of the gurney, the beeps of the monitors. Then, the voices of Chloe and Dan, the reassuring murmurs of the hospital staff. 

Gradually, the activity died down. After Chloe and Dan had been reassured, after the friends arranged to watch over Trixie in shifts, the room became quiet. 

First up was Maze who stood watch like a sentinel, every muscle twitching in anticipation. Something didn’t feel right. She couldn’t quite figure it out. She hadn’t thought of her old life for a long time, but now it came to her, fresh and raw. She winced, feeling a strange prickly pain as she remembered the tortures she inflicted. 

Malcolm remained still. 

Now, there is a changeover. Maze greets the newcomer, “Hey Ella.” Ella replies, “Maze.” Maze gives a short run-through of Trixie’s condition. “BP’s steady, though she appears a bit listless. Doesn’t look like the machine is picking up the changes, though.” Ella nods, “OK. I’ll keep an eye on it.” 

After a long while, he hears Ella say, “Hey Trix, you’re up? Great, great.” 

Then, a voice he recognized as being of a celestial. Oh, must be that interfering bitch from earlier on. What’s she saying now, “Heyy, I’ll just take over for now, ok?” 

To which Ella replies sleepily, “Mmm.” 

Then, Malcolm doesn't hear anything else. Silence. There’s only one person breathing. Could it be? 

“Seriously?” He can’t believe his luck. “Trixie’s gone? No one’s home? Ooh, this is going to be fun! Let’s see what happens with your Mummeeeee. You won’t know what hit you, Decker! Hahahaha! I love it!” 

And with a giggle and snort of delight, he jumps in and takes over Trixie’s body, settling into the clean, comfortable bed. “Ah… it feels good. Fresh sheets. I’ll snooze a little and have fun in the morning. Big breakfast, here I come!” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With Trixie about to come home, Chloe stops by the penthouse for what she feels, sadly, would be the last time. 

She’s upset and can’t look Lucifer in the eye. She fiddles with her car keys, she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, she looks at her watch, “I don’t want to draw this out… so I’ll just come out and say it.” 

Lucifer sees Chloe avoiding his eyes, and knows that something is wrong. He fights down the nausea that is rising in him. 

Chloe is trying to keep it together but tears up instead, stammering, “I’m so… sorry….” 

Lucifer, “Whaat? What’s the matter?”

Chloe struggles to get the words out, still trying to break it to him as gently as possible, “This… incident – just puts everything in perspective. I’m sorry… much as I love you, uh, there’ll come a time when… when I have to choose: stay with you, down there… and never see my family again. Or, lead a good, “normal” life and when the time comes, re-unite with everyone else.”

Lucifer mutters darkly, “Not everyone.” 

Chloe’s face clouds over for a while. “Anyway, I need to focus on Trixie now. I feel terrible about leaving her on her own.” 

Lucifer smiles brightly and blurts out, “Oh, don’t worry! She’s ok.” 

Chloe glares. Out of anxiety, out of anger at her dilemma, she bursts out, “OK? Really? Yea, sure, she’s ‘OK’ and can go home. But I don’t know if it’s really OK! ‘Don’t worry?’ She was almost killed! I wasn’t even here! I couldn’t protect her.” 

Chloe looks accusingly at Lucifer, “You couldn’t protect her.”

Before the last syllable is out, Chloe already regrets her words. Lucifer stays silent. His mind is racing – Trixie awake? That must mean Malcolm’s taken over. Which means Chloe is in danger too. 

Chloe mistakes his silence for indifference, saying bitterly, “You don’t seem terribly concerned. Why should you be? After all, what’s life and death? Doesn’t affect you.” 

Lucifer, “You know that’s not true…” he steps forward to reassure her, to give her some comfort, but she sidesteps and stays clear, steeling herself for what is to come. 

She squares her shoulders and says coldly, “Anyway… that doesn’t matter now. Let’s have a clean break. You don't have to concern yourself about me or my family.” 

She hurries out. 

Lucifer is stunned. At the same time, his heart is breaking for Chloe’s mad worry and guilt.

A while later, Maze walks in and sees Lucifer sitting slumped in the chair. No piano playing. No drink in hand. Hang on, no ring on hand either. What is going on? 

That weird feeling in the hospital! Maze glares at Lucifer, “Something’s off. Spill.” 

Lucifer tells Maze about Trixie being in Hell. 

Maze lets out a squeak, “Y’all crazy! That’s no place for her. Oh… bad… bad…” She paces around the penthouse. 

For the fearless Maze, Trixie in danger truly scares her.

“Then, who’s that in hospital?”

Lucifer sighs, “Remember Malcolm?” 

Maze narrows her eyes, remembering how he had slashed Amenadiel with one of her knives. She said, “The doctors are discharging her any minute now… Decker will be all on her own.”

Lucifer nods.

“He’s got my ring, Azrael can’t get a grip on him. And Chloe doesn’t want to see me anymore.” 

An idea forms in Maze’s mind. She picks up two small knives from her feature wall, flicks them and holsters them in her outfit. 

She grins, “Come on. Let’s see how he likes having a demon as a BFF.”


	4. Meet Malixie

Malcolm learnt in Hell to stay still and watch. Staying still in the room he was in, not moving through those rooms with false doors that led to smaller rooms and coming back to that first room. A go-round of room stealing room swapping that was odd and unsettling. It took him a while to figure out what was going on. It took him a while to bestill his restlessness. And when he did, nobody stole his room unless he let them. 

Staying still in Hell, he figured out Lucifer’s movements. Staying still, he learnt to lift away Lucifer’s ring. 

Now in Decker’s home, he stayed still and quiet, letting Decker teach him all he needed to know. It was so easy. She would anxiously ask, “Trixie babe, you want some ice cream?”, “Some chocolate sauce to go with that?” And all he had to do was nod. 

Malixie, for that was Malcolm in Trixie’s form, picked up Trixie’s likes and dislikes quickly. Chocolate cake. Plant-based food – ugh! Colourful stuff – beetroot, sweet potato, squashes and peas. Malixie hated peas! She was starving for a good old meaty hamburger. Ribs! Gravy! And ketchup, why is there no ketchup!

Chloe was so relieved that Trixie was coming home, she invited Dan to stay for a few days. They were still family, after all, though a somewhat broken one. 

Everything had been so strange and the last “normal” thing she knew was Trixie, Dan and herself being together. 

At lunch, Chloe made her father’s fried egg sandwich – Trixie’s favourite – and Malixie, without looking up from her phone said, “Pass the ketchup.” 

When nothing happened, she looked up and saw Chloe gazing at her. 

Chloe said, “Uh, we don’t have any...,” she frowned, noting the lack of recognition from her daughter. 

Malixie quickly recovered, cloaking the slip up with, “Oh hahha…” She pointed to the phone. Oh, just some silly quiz I was answering.” 

Chloe continued looking at her. Malixie knew how sharp Decker was and quickly made appreciative noises, “Mmm, so good. Speaking of ketchup… Uhhh… see, mum, I… uh… can’t taste much, to be honest. So I thought if I had stronger tasting stuff – like ketchup and… and… barbeque ribs and gravy and… burgers – I might regain my sense of taste.” 

Chloe felt the tears welling up. Her poor girl. What she must be going through. She felt guilty for not watching out more for her, “Oh, oh, of course, yes. The doctor did say there might be some side effects from the meds….”

Dan’s face brightened, “Yea, bring back the ketchup,” he teased. 

She tried to cheer up. “I know what, let’s do a barbeque tonight. It will get you ready for school tomorrow. How about I get some ribs and patties. You need to get your strength back.” Dan nodded, “I’ll go pick up the fuel.” It really felt like old times again. 

By now, Malixie was dying for a fag. With Dan and Chloe out of the apartment, she rummaged through the teenager’s things. What’s wrong with this girl? Didn’t she have any contraband? Not even a ciggy? 

“You looking for this, Trix?” 

Maze stood at the door, holding up an algebra workbook. “Due tomorrow,” she said, pointing to the wall calendar that had the deadline marked.

Malixie was caught… “Uuh, um,” she stammered, casting round for an excuse.

Maze, clad in her fight-ready leather gear, pulled up a chair and planted it in front of the doorway. She leaned back and slowly, deliberately put one leg up, then the other, crossing them on the side table like the boss she is, and effectively blocked the doorway. 

Maze grinned, “Boring, huh? No worries, I’ll keep you company!” She took out a knife and played with it, sometimes like a fidget spinner, sometimes just turning it this way and that, catching the light so that it shone into Malixie’s eyes, irritating her.

There was no escape for Malixie. She struggled with the maths for the next two hours. 

When Chloe came back with the groceries, Malixie had the excuse of helping her unpack. She ran out to the kitchen, escaping Maze, and anticipating the ribs in BBQ sauce and juicy patties with ketchup! 

Instead, she was met with packs of meat alternatives. “Very Yummy” – winner of Chef’s Innovation Award and with the “Very” squiggled over to read “Vege Yummy”. Malixie rolled her eyes. 

And the burger patties? “Heya it’s Soya!” proclaimed the cheery label. Malixie fumed. 

Dinner was a decidedly awkward affair. Dan was overdoing the man of the house thing. Eager to get things going, he threw the food on the BBQ grill too early and of course burnt the outside while the inside remained uncooked.

Chloe felt guilty about neglecting Trixie, felt irritated at Dan being Dan as usual, and was glad that Maze had dropped by. She said brightly, “Let’s have some wine!” Dan volunteered to open the bottle, but was nervous and bungled it, positioning the corkscrew too close to one side, and ended up gouging the cork.

Chloe let things slide. She took a big gulp of the wine, and felt it go to her head. 

Maze spent dinnertime glaring at Malixie, not letting her have a moment’s peace. She watched her closely to see where she might have hidden the ring. 

Malixie, dying with all the vegetarian rubbish – I came back for this! – was already checking her phone to see what burger places were near the school so she could sneak in a couple before heading home.

Then, there was that awkward moment with Dan and sleeping arrangements. He had originally been assigned Maze’s old room, but since Maze was also staying… Chloe blushed and stammered… she couldn’t think straight, the wine was having an effect, until Dan, eager to be chivalrous, volunteered to take the couch. 

Maze smiled beatifically, thoroughly enjoying the humans’ embarrassment. She said breezily, “Oh, no need, I’ll be in Trixie’s room, in case she needs anything. You know me - I don’t sleep much anyway. Not to worry. You guys get a good rest, you have work tomorrow.” 

Malixie was furious, but told herself she had to be careful. Maze was a tricky one, you never knew what she would do next. Alright, she wouldn’t be able to get at Chloe tonight. Never mind, she would bide her time. She felt the ring in the jeans pocket and was assured. 

Outside the apartment, Lucifer kept watch. 

The next day, Malixie went to school. Chloe dropped her, as she always did, and was relieved that it felt so normal. Maze shadowed Chloe, in case Malixie tried anything. 

Mid-morning, while Chloe was finishing up a case, the school called. 

Chloe tensed up, “Ye-es…?” 

They had caught her daughter fighting. With boys. 

When Chloe went to pick her up from the principal’s office, the Trixie before her was unrecognizable – shirt unbuttoned, hair in a just-out-of-bed tousle. Was that… a cigarette she stubbed out? 

“Trix, Are you ok? Were they mean to you?” She smelt cigarette smoke but refused to believe her daughter would even touch that stuff. 

Malixie looked at her slyly and winked, “No, they didn’t want to be mean to me.” 

Chloe frowned, “Wha-at?”

The principal said, “Look, I understand she’s been through some trauma. But fighting is just unacceptable. I have to suspend her.” 

On the ride back home, there is only silence. 

Malixie grins and twirls her hair. 

Back home, Chloe says, “Look, I’ve got to go back to the precinct to finish up. You eat something, then get on with the school work. I’ll be back soon, OK?” Chloe brings out a vegetarian pizza to microwave. 

Malixie, already cigarette deprived, wails, “This isn’t food!” Chloe is puzzled, “But, it’s your favourite.”

She looks into Malixie’s eyes, and is repulsed by the deadness she sees there. Those meds must be really strong. Maybe she was having an allergic reaction? 

She puts the back of her hand to Malixie’s forehead as a quick temperature check. Is that too hot or too cold? She isn’t sure. She rummages around the medicine cabinet for the thermometer. She and Trixie are seldom sick, so she can’t remember exactly where it is. 

Malixie is now hangry. She grabs hold of a kitchen knife, her knuckles showing white, sticks it in the chopping board. At the “tock” sound of metal sticking into wood Chloe whips around, her reaction to danger is automatic.

Until that moment, Malixie has kept her hands hidden from Chloe. Now, as she holds the knife, Lucifer’s ring on her finger is in plain sight. 

Chloe stares at it in shock. What’s going on? Why does she have the ring? Is that why she is behaving so oddly? Has the Hell evil somehow gotten into her daughter, sweet Trixie? 

Malixie notices Chloe’s expression and laughs, “Oh mum. Hahaha. Look at you! This ring? I got it from Lucifer.” 

Seeing Chloe’s puzzlement, Malixie continues, “Lucifer’s going to cast you aside, since you’re… what, like 40?” 

The moment he hears this vitriol, Lucifer breaks cover. He flings open the apartment door. 

Malixie greets him with a leer, “Oh hi, Lucifer,” but is careful to move so that Chloe is between them. 

Chloe experiences a rush of mixed feelings when she sees Lucifer. On one hand she is glad he is there to help her through this weird Trixie moment. On the other, she’s aghast that her daughter has been dragged into this unholy mess, that she has helped to perpetuate. 

Malixie continues, “Don’t you know? I’ve had the hots for Lucifer since…” 

Lucifer glowers at Malixie, “Enough!” 

Lucifer steps forward, grabs her shoulders. But he cannot bring himself to hit the girl. He keeps seeing the child he knows, the urchin who accepted him as a friend without a second thought. 

Malixie laughs. “You and your brother, both!” 

But she is cut short as there’s a blur of movement, and Malixie gets tackled to the ground. 

It’s Maze. With blazing eyes, she growls, “Don't disrespect your elders.” 

Maze catches hold of Malixie’s wrists and squeezes until Malixie yelps in pain, and the knife, still held in one hand, clatters to the floor. “Don’t play with knives.”

Chloe shouts out, “Maze! What are you doing!”

Maze then twists the ring off the finger. There’s a nasty dull crunch and Malixie howls. 

Maze concludes, “And don’t take what’s not yours.” Malixie faints from the pain. Chloe gasps and rushes to tend to her daughter.

Maze tosses the ring to Lucifer, who signals his thanks and slips it back on. 

Chloe turns to Maze with a shocked “Why?” She is a bundle of hurt, hostility, doubt and resentment. This friendship, this weird housemate-demon-shoulder-to-cry-on relationship, so interwoven with her relationship with Lucifer, is over. 

Maze sees the white hot fury of Chloe’s look. Covering up her own pain, she shrugs and says, “Sorry Decker,” and delivers a nerve pinch to render Chloe unconscious. 

Malcolm now has nowhere to hide. Lucifer shows off the ring on his hand in a mock melodramatic way and tsked tsked the thief, “No, you can’t have this. Sentimental value, I’m afraid.” And hauls him away.


	5. Trixie Returns

Back in Hell, Lucifer strolls over to where Trixie and Azrael are playing with the hounds. 

Drawing Azrael aside he says quietly, “All done.” Azrael sighs with relief, “Thanks Lu. You saved me a fight.”

Azrael tugs at Trixie and says, “Come on, you’re hungry? Let’s get you back home.” 

Trixie looks at Lucifer with concern. He seems rather glum. She says to him, “Bye Lucifer! Don’t stay too long. Can’t see any stars from here.”

Lucifer smiles wanly, “… and maybe never again,” he thinks. 

Trixie gives the hounds a final cuddle. “See you soon! Let’s go walkies next time!”

Moving through that tunnel with Rae Rae, Trixie is suddenly overcome with fatigue and yawns, ooh, so sleepy. Her eyelids droop…. 

When Trixie wakes up on the sofa in the living room, she sees Maze looking at her a little anxiously, “Yo, kid.” 

Trixie squints, “Hi, wow, it’s so bright here!” She blinks, then feels her finger throbbing. “Owwwww! What happened?” She flexes her finger.

Maze whispers to Trixie, “Too much knife work. Better stop for a while.” She pats Trixie’s hand. 

Maze looks around the apartment, at mother and daughter, and says a silent goodbye. She knows she’ll not be welcome anymore. For her to justify her attack on Malixie, the truth about Trixie in Hell would have to come out. Either way, Chloe would never forgive her or Lucifer.

As for the little human, well, best not to drag her into our world – she realizes that now. Time to head home, Mazikeen. 

Trixie can’t quite remember when she last did any knife practice. She looks at her hand, Why is this hurting? Oww. 

And she senses an absence, an emptiness – wasn’t she with Rae Rae just a second ago, oh wait, was that Maze? Where did she go? – and, strange as it seems, even though she didn’t like the place she had just come from, she misses its darkness that enveloped her. 

And here is Mum, dozing on the other end of the sofa. Trixie is so glad to see her, she flings her arms round her and kisses her awake. 

Chloe wakes up to her daughter’s eyes. There is only pure, innocent love there. The cloudy hostility and viciousness that had chilled Chloe is gone. In that moment, she forgets the hurtful things that were said.

All the drama of the last hours seems to have not happened at all. There was no sign of Lucifer and Maze, and no sign of them having been there at all. 

Overjoyed about Trixie being back to her usual self, overwhelmed by her anxiety… Chloe smothers Trixie in hugs and kisses. “Oh honey. You’re ok, you’re ok!” 

Trixie brightly, “Yea mum. Are you ok, Mummy?” 

Chloe nods, though not too convincingly. A vague memory of Lucifer surfaces and drifts away. 

Trixie: “I know what will cheer you up, Mummy! You know I’ve been asking you to get a dog?” 

Chloe, tearing up nods, “Ok, yes, anything….” 

“Anything?” Trixie grins, “Ok, let’s not get a dog.” She pauses dramatically. 

Chloe draws back in surprise. 

Trixie continues gleefully, “Let’s get TWO!”

Mother and daughter look at each other and laugh for a long time, giggling, chortling, doubling up with mirth, with relief, with delight, with sadness. 

That night, in both their dreams, they see the same thin sliver of a needle hovering… about to pierce a massively dense iron boulder... about to shatter and give no peace.


End file.
